La trivialidad de los besos tibios
by HinataWeasley
Summary: [Antes, "Tibio"] Aquí, el lector no encontrará nada más allá de puras banalidades simples.


_El lector, además, entenderá que el rating que tiene esta historia no es infundado. Advertirá, incluso, que debido a los últimos acontecimientos de la franquicia de Naruto el tan detestable Out of Character podría estar presente en altas dosis, y que, habiéndolo dicho aquí y ahora, no me puede culpar de no hacer la advertencia. También, si tiene deseo de ser condescendiente, entenderá que cualquier discrepancia demasiado chocante va a deberse a que he armado esto miserablemente y a pedazos; y mejor lo dejo ahí, porque comienzo a hacer especulaciones demasiado imprudentes. Demasiado._

 _Hablando de otras aclaraciones, las palabras en corchetes ("Antes, Tibio") quieren decir que originalmente, tenía la idea de colgar esto como un remake del susodicho fanfic que escribí hace unos cinco años. Digo que era la idea con que volví a abrir el documento, pero el resultado final me hace dudar de si lo que terminé haciendo es fiel a esa intención de remake. No obstante, si persiste alguien que haya leído la idea antigua no encontrará aquí, en la nueva versión, sorpresas argumentales de extrema relevancia: en el fondo, es la misma idea zonza. ¿Por qué? Porque quizá al final nunca dejó de ser un remake, y porque lo he tomado como reemplazo de aquella sandez que publiqué hace cinco años; como para que no desaparezca de la faz de fanfiction. Normalmente, no haría un escándalo al respecto y me limitaría a reemplazar el archivo viejo con este, (sin publicarlo como historia aparte), como ya he hecho en otras instancias, pero la pesadez de los detalles me impiden aceptar que esto corresponde a las impresiones que generó el fanfic de aquel 2010, ni mucho menos a la historia misma. Por eso, y porque sé que aquí no recibiré ni la mitad de retroalimentación ni dichas que en el pasado, imprimí los reviews para el baúl de los recuerdos y borré la historia._

 _Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi y asociados._

* * *

La trivialidad de los besos tibios

.

.

.

Salía cuando el tropel de estudiantes ya había amainado el flujo y podía caminar con libertad. El día no era particularmente frío, pero aun así el sol radiante desencajaba en el clima; era, como sin duda alguien como Kiba diría, un sol de mentira. Hanabi siempre pausaba su andar a la entrada del colegio, con una actitud incierta, como si mirara hacia los alrededores sin buscar algo en específico. Pasados unos instantes tras ese tipo de presentimientos, encaminaba hacia su casa.

Las otras veces sus ojos se detenían en un mastodonte blanco merodeando por ahí, y suspiraba. Ni con la mejor actuación Akamaru podría pasar por un perro callejero, y el hecho de que estuviera olfateando a la gente con timidez, al igual que los alrededores que ya le eran conocidos, en realidad convertía su parafernalia en la peor de las pretensiones. En realidad siempre se le notaba demasiado emocionado como para tratarse de simple curiosidad perruna, ni qué decir cuando ella finalmente lo veía (con ese tamaño nunca tardaba en encontrarlo): meneaba la cola de inocente alegría pero no se movía de su sitio, como si incluso en aquellas circunstancias extrañas intentara contenerse para no delatarse. Hanabi creía que el perro era un poco ridículo y entonces sonreía con sutileza, se alejaba de la entrada del colegio por la izquierda con el dudoso destino de su casa…, es decir, era incuestionable que llegaría a casa, mas desconocía las paradas que fueran a hacer en el camino: a comer o a tomar algo, generalmente, y es que Kiba siempre tenía hambre. Y esa era la norma a menos que Akamaru fuera de inmediato por el camino contrario, y en cualesquiera de los ambos casos, Hanabi a veces le despreocupaba alcanzarle, y medio derrotada por una jornada pesada, su paso tranquilo le permitía contemplar el gracioso trote de Akamaru, casi solitario en la vereda serpenteante de cemento, con las cerquillas bajitas que delimitaban los arbustos verde caña a los lados y los ocasionales árboles plantados a distancias mesuradas; y aunque el can sabía que Hanabi le seguía muy de cerca, se detenía para mirar atrás de vez en cuando, como si la experiencia no le fuera suficiente para cerciorarse de que la muchacha le acompañaba. Pero esas vicisitudes raramente llamaban la atención de alguien más de lo que Akamaru llamaba la atención por sí mismo.

Después de todo, Kiba nunca esperaba dos veces seguidas en un mismo lugar; sabía de sobra que no era correcto que a una uniformada se le notara caminando junto a un hombre mayor, mucho menos en los predios más próximos al colegio y… Cuando pensaba en ello, pensaba asimismo y vagamente en cómo se verían por fuera, Kiba alto y con una firmeza enérgica y Hanabi a su lado, menuda en comparación y un poco flaquita; pero hasta ahí llegaba su preocupación por el qué dirán. Una vez que los veía llegar a los dos, —la espera se le hacía infinita, inquietante—, a Hanabi y Akamaru, no tenía reparos en acortar la distancia en zancadas, agacharse y darle un abrazo de oso al perro, para luego apretujar a la muchacha que se quedaba anclada en su lugar, observándolo, como si esperara sin remedio lo que siempre había para ella. Un revoltijo asquerosamente enérgico en su corto cabello cuando se habían visto hacía relativamente poco; un abrazo fortísimo que ella resistía mucho menos que Akamaru cuando había pasado bastante tiempo sin verse.

Porque la realidad era menos hermosa que las ideas estereotipadas de un noviazgo —si un término tan vulgar y limitado era aplicable—, y Kiba no la acompañaba a casa todos los días. Aparte de estar casi al término de la carrera, Kiba trabajaba en una clínica veterinaria, unas calles a las afueras del área residencial donde estaba su complejo de apartamentos universitarios, hacia el centro de ese ápice insignificante de ciudad; pero no le gustaba tanto. Como todavía no tenía título, solo le dejaban encargarse de las cuentas y arreglar citas y recibir clientes, aunque en la práctica solo pasaba detrás del escritorio para hacer esas cosas en específico, mientras que el resto de su turno pasaba el tiempo tranquilizando las bestias y jugando con las mansas, para perplejidad de unos dueños y recelo de otros. Los doctores casi nunca le dejaban asistir a la acción por temor a los riesgos, era una clínica emprendedora pero próspera, y se estaba haciendo una reputación bastante favorable entre los alrededores y más allá; que un "novato" operara igual que un doctor y llegase a fallar sería mucho más que catastrófico, pese a las escasas ocasiones en que Kiba sí había realizado procedimientos médicos o asistido a los mismo, demostró la misma eficacia equivalente al trozo de papel que aún no tenía. Sabía que no obtenía toda la práctica que tendría de haber aceptado trabajar para su propia madre, y sabía de sobra que las cosas serían abismalmente distintas; pero seguir a las faldas de Inuzuka Tsume estaba fuera de cuestión.

No obstante, su capricho independentista le había valido el bullying de Kaa-chan, que se reía de él tan fuerte como podía diciéndole que era el cachorro que quería valerse por sí mismo pero que todavía no concebía una vida diferente a la que había tenido durante su crianza con ella y Nee-chan —que no era cierto, claro está.

En cambio, sus pensamientos se hallaban frecuentemente en África, o en los activistas que protegen los animales en América(1) —y entendiéndose por tales a aquellos quejicas que hacen más que llevar pancartas y camisetas o darle mantenimiento a una página web advocada a la causa. Y aunque sabía que ambas opciones eran igualmente buenas Kiba favorecía a los países africanos, había investigado más de ellos, y la tarea de proteger la vida salvaje le llenaba el pensamiento de adrenalina y neutralidad cuando veía a un rinoceronte masacrado por su cuerno. Kaa-chan no estaba del todo mal del todo mal con esas fantasías, ella argumentaba que se partiera el lomo si quería irse a "Kenia o lo que fuera"; pero que se estaba olvidando de lo importante, de los hijos y la familia y esas cosas. Entonces Kiba sonreía para sí, y se imaginaba a Hanabi en bikini y con unos lentes muy oscuros pero con la misma cara de seriedad con que la estaba viendo aproximarse junto a Akmaru, asoleándose en las costas de Tanzania sin inmutarse por los niños negritos brincándole alrededor.

Era que la imagen le hacía partirse de la risa y aunque se aguantaba, la expresión era tan poco sutil en su cara que era por cosas como esa que Hanabi siempre le miraba así, con desprecio y desaprobación sospechando vagamente lo que era cierto; pero Kiba era más rápido en olvidar, y la abrazaba siempre como si abrazara a una escoba —que Hanabi rara vez correspondía, y no había que ser un genio para saberse de memoria y por suposición la cara de fastidio y bochorno (que estaban en un espacio público y el apretujón ya demoraba más de lo prudente) que debía tener mientras la saludaba.

Tan insulsa, tan fría y le desanimaba, ya casi cuando la soltaba y no sintió nunca los bracitos de duendecillo rodearle su sexy espalda. (La fantasía, la imaginación desbocada, ¿o una utopía idiota?).

Pero inmediatamente después, Hanabi perdía sus ojos en los alrededores ordinarios y no le apuraba, no le decía nada, como si simplemente esperara por él. Kiba lo sabía porque al dejarla ir retrocedía él mismo unos pasos para evaluar su reacción, y nunca se le pasaba por desapercibido la evasión implícita, y —lo que le causaba más regocijo secreto— aquella rojez perpetrada en los pómulos que seguramente intentaba esconder tras su cabello, al girar el rostro deliberadamente.

Ella _también_ se alegraba de verlo.

Si el sonrojo tenue se debía a que le quitaba el aire o por otras cosas molestamente impronunciables, Kiba no lo sabía con seguridad, pero tampoco era como si le importara mucho. Le gustaba y ya. Su pecho se inflaba de orgullo o de alegría y, ya más tranquilo, estiraba una mano que Hanabi entrelazaba con la suya.

 _Fría._

—¿Tan difícil es llamar o escribir cuando vienes? —suspiró a su lado, sin mirarle.

—Te amo tanto que se me olvida todo lo demás, ¡me salto las clases por ti, Hanabi! ¿Eso no cuenta?

—Me derrito de amor. Pero no puedes quedarte quieto ni por cuarenta y cinco minutos; faltar a clases no te molesta en lo absoluto… ¿Qué?

Kiba reía con un disimulo ridículo.

—Es que dijiste "me derrito", pero —se permitió un amago de carcajada— te derrites tan fácil como un iceberg en la Antártica.

—Te recuerdo que existe el calentamiento global, zángano.

Oh, diablos.

Kiba la mira y sonríe con picardía.

—Mmm… —ronronea— ¿Así que soy tu calentamiento global que te derrite?

¡Qué molesto!

Hanabi se soltó bruscamente, con el ego masacrado. Kiba se deleitó un momento, pero cuando intentó volver a tomarla de la mano Hanabi la alzó en señal de alto. Kiba gruñó, y la tomó de todas maneras.

—Tsk… Tu mano está más fría que tú —murmura por lo bajo y la mira un instante, antes de volver la vista al frente.

—La tuya también.

—No es cierto.

Hanabi no objetó, ni aun cuando Kiba la miró de soslayo unos pasos después, y de hecho, nadie dijo más nada durante un buen tiempo; le acarició la cabeza a Akamaru con la otra mano, el silencio no era del todo desagradable y hasta sabía un poco cálido, así sonrió Kiba, pero al cabo de un rato se detuvo. Hanabi no cuestionó. Hanabi no lo miró, aunque sabía que él debía estar evaluándola en ese instante; estaba rígida, como incómoda, la pequeña mano fría en la gran suya se sostenía en un agarre dubitativo; Kiba se sorprendió un poco, pero después de todo, él también había estado repasando un poco en el corto intercambio conversacional que acababan de tener.

Kiba sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura, es cuando Hanabi lo ve con esos ojos que ella no quiere mostrar al mundo, y se inclina, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo instintivamente y la besa ahí donde se había sonrojado, la cópula de los pómulos, lindos, templados, casi como el frescor al meterse a la boca una cucharada de helado; y Hanabi es fuertemente consciente de esa sensación de la barba en el mentón de Kiba, de que sus besos pronto son vida, una vida extraña y desconocida, son desorden y son un subyacente primor inadvertido que la empujaban a un abismo.

Hanabi lo aleja de un empujón; empezaba a babearla y…

—Eres un imprudente.

Se miran, sin entenderlo y el reproche, Kiba sonríe porque ama que ella tenga razón, y porque cuando Hanabi desaprueba su conducta, le da una libertad insólita que a lo mejor ni imagina. Cuando desvía la mirada un momento, ve a una viejecita en la parada del autobús más adelante que los observa como Hanabi advierte.

—¿Y Olaf? —preguntó tras caminar algunos metros.

—¿Qué?

Akamaru ladró entusiasmado. Se habían detenido por esa insensatez, y cuando Hanabi por fin entendió de qué hablaba, le sacudió la mano a través del agarre (idiota), Kiba rio, y siguieron caminando.

—¡Lo siento! ¿No eras tú la reina de las nieves?

Cuando Kiba la miró estimó que su cara estaba tan agria como un limón.

Habían visto _Frozen_ la última vez que se vieron, pero Kiba había sido el más atento aquella vez, porque las películas de muñequitos eran las únicas en las que no se dormía. Solo ahora empezaba a caducar el chiste de cómo Elsa y Anna eran hermanas, y Hinata y Hanabi también lo eran. Habiéndolo recordado, Hanabi se limitó a espirar con un deje de resignación tranquila, lo recordaba también riendo a carcajadas indecentes frente a esos tipos de filmes, mientras miraba el apacible pasaje urbano con ese gris otoñal casi monótono.

Esas minucias eran un reflejo inexacto de ellos dos en un pasado casi idéntico y distinto de hacía algunos meses atrás; eran días alegres de primavera en que un nuevo comienzo académico, laboral y de otras índoles era, mínimamente, un agobio menos en la ausencia relativa de cosas que había que cumplir siempre, nadie salía a la calle con abrigos en los días soleados y las aceras en las que caminaban iban mucho más concurridas y las conversaciones eran muchísimo más audibles y alentadoras. Incluso su pedacito de hielo (la contrariedad de referirse a ella con posesivos y otros tipos de caramelos absurdos semejantes) tenía sonrisas tenues cuando Kiba despotricaba sobre cómo había sido un niño con buenas notas en la escuela primaria hasta que conoció a los putos de Naruto, Shikamaru, y Chōji; y de pronto y como de casualidad, Hanabi se vio empujada abruptamente lejos de Kiba pero las manos no se soltaron nunca, de modo tal que quedó en medio del camino de un transeúnte con rostro imperdonable y a punto de tropezarle Kiba la haló de nuevo hacia sí reprendiéndola porque qué desconsiderada eres, metiéndote en el camino de la gente, y ¡ve!, Kiba lo hacía nuevo y ¡Pero deja de empujarme!, se quejaba Hanabi en medio de sonrisas que no querían ser y con los pies torpes porque se sentía floja y sonreía al cielo sin reparos, derrotada ya; y ambos días, aquel lejano de primavera y el presente así como innumerables ocasiones otras en que así pujaban un poquito en la cotidianidad, tenían fechas inciertas de inicio por aquellos días en que Kiba la había visto en un café-restaurante que frecuentaba a pocas cuadras del colegio de ella.

Por supuesto, entonces no tenía consciencia de ella ni mucho menos le interesaba, sus tardes después de los días trabajo y antes de clases las pasaba en aquel lugar, mesa que no era para uno, pero que llenaba él solo, sus apuntes y su apuro de estudiar lo que le había faltado la noche anterior, y Akamaru medio acostado a su lado porque afortunadamente, las paredes estaban acondicionadas como asientos acolchonados y solo había sillas al lado opuesto de la mesa, y la pared. Después de un par de semestres de disfrute de "vida universitaria", Kiba había decidido sentar cabeza y parte de tal decisión era procurar mejorar sus notas un poco, además que le costaba concentrarse, el nivel académico ya le estaba pasando la factura y con esas razones sobre la espalda acudió al clásico centro de conocimientos, la biblioteca que terminó siendo muy callada, muy asfixiante, muy llena de libros, y sobre todo, muy aburrida; pero esas eran anécdotas ya de tiempos lejanos. Prefería estudiar en ese ambiente ameno de conversaciones de fondo y risotadas ocasionales tipos de oficina que se reunían allí a almorzar; cuando el lugar estaba más concurrido, no podía evitar pensar en la próspera empresa, localizada en un sitio tan céntrico donde parecía reunirse todo el mundo, para escapar del mundo. Incluso Kiba sabía que debía haber un colegio por ahí cerca, no era extraño que colegiales fueran parte de la clientela habitual pero más de allá no sabía. Ni le interesaba. Si bien desde su mesa de siempre tenía acceso al ventanal de bienvenida, donde sus ojos procrastinaban a veces intentando avistar algo más interesante que sus anotaciones en el exterior, las colegialas no le llamaban la atención. No hacía falta ser un poeta observador para darse cuenta que incluso las mayores no ofrecían nada visualmente apetecible, ni siquiera para el entretenimiento; la curva de los senos era tan sesgada que lo que quiso ser no fue nunca, y todas las faldas cortas parecían enseñar el mismo par de piernas gemelas bien procuradas. Kiba sentía cierta aversión por tanta… uniformidad; y se distraía más efectivamente siguiendo el curso de mujeres como la mesera de caderas firmes, delantal ajustado y delineador negro por encima de los ojos rasgados. Mientras la observaba llegó a la conclusión de que uno de sus mayores atractivos era el cabello largo y suave, avellana tintado, que llevaba como al descuido por encima de sus hombros. Sorpresivamente, se descubrió pensando que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en las mujeres.

El tiempo se tomaba lo suyo en aquel café; a veces, cuando acudía desde temprano la tarde transcurría a pasos adecuados y la iluminación del lugar imitaba los colores cálidos de un atardecer en la playa cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a pasar por alto los detalles novedosos que se iban incorporando paulatinamente en su rutina, las chicas, los clientes breves, los que se iban con un _frappuccino_ en mano, los que comían en la barra, las conversaciones de los dueños, las meseras guapas que no obstante siempre merecían cierto reconocimiento en su cabeza, los otros lobos solitarios, los estudiantes precoces, los transeúntes tras el vidrio y el tráfico sofocante; muy pronto, no era más que las líneas imprentas de los textos que tenía que estudiar, una taza de café o té verde en una mano, un resaltador en la otra y la cabeza de Akamaru dormitando sobre sus piernas.

El único problema era que, como era natural, transcurrido un poco de tiempo empezaba a dolerle el culo aplastado. Inquieto a veces por esa física incomodidad, perdiendo desesperadamente los pocos estribos que tenía de concentración, miraba a través del vidrio de la entrada y entonces la libertad ridícula que suponía aquel tormento de ciudad, fuera de esas paredes engañosas y con el viento soplando poluto y al libre albedrío, sabía identificar que extrañaba las tardes en que solía a correr con Akamaru, sin ataduras. Kiba le echó un rápido vistazo como si quisiera corroborar esa añoranza tan repentina, estaba igual que siempre, arremolinado en lo que restaba del asiento y con el hocico echado en sus piernas, ignorante. Kiba siente un pinchazo de culpa cuando recuerda que la tibieza de Akamaru le permite quedarse en ese sitio cada vez que está punto de enloquecer, lanzar sus libros y romper los apuntes, y mandarlo todo a la mierda; era un aliciente tibio, que por lo visto no había tardado en olvidar. _Cómopudiste,Kiba_. Lo acarició cavilando, incapaz de dejar de contemplarlo aunque Akamaru no despertó ni por una razón ni la otra; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que doliera. Ahí, inerte y tan quieto que la gente pasaba de él sin incluso mirarle a pesar de lo inusual de su presencia, como si no existiera, y situación totalmente opuesta de ser otras las circunstancias que… verdaderamente, no entendía la diferencia, no entiende qué está tan mal pero es rápido en percibir el agobio; entonces Kiba empieza a sentir un poco de impotencia y la garganta tribulada, se exaspera rápido y por consiguiente está ante el umbral de la irritación, mira por el vidrio de nuevo, aunque esta vez sin ser consciente de ello y se pregunta si Akamaru no extraña también esa llenura que les embargaban cuando salían a correr por las tardes. Kiba maldice por lo bajo, ha caído en cuenta por fin y se siente imbécil, todavía con la mano protectora en Akamaru, mano que pide perdón sin saberlo y con algo de un terrible patetismo, pues no solo de pan vive el hombre, ni tampoco el perro; y eventualmente, se ve incapaz de detener esa percepción tan diabólica como cierta, de que acaso quedarse tan quieto, tan manso y correcto no sería su forma de entristecer, de protestar sin saberlo, de morir lentamente por él. Duele aún más, porque Kiba no tiene que hacer esas conjeturas estúpidas, han estado prácticamente toda la vida juntos y él lo conoce, sabe la respuesta sin las preguntas. De pronto mira los papeles que tenía en mano, los apuntes en la notebook y todo le parecía tan mierda que quería arrojarlos a la basura; aquel día, quiso largarse de ahí en aquel instante.

Respira hondo y en cambio recoge todo con una paciencia apresurada, prometiéndose recompensar a Akamaru y ser mejor amo y más él mismo. Dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó colgándose la mochila al hombro; contrario a lo que cabría pensar, no cumplió con el cliché de salir apurado; Akamaru reaccionó cuando la almohada de su cabecita se movió y él se movió también; de pie, estiró el cuerpo y las patas delanteras y traseras, y sacudió el pelaje, agitando la cola levemente, fresco y animado. Al salir Kiba no puede evitar que sus ojos se crucen con uno de esos casi detestables corrillos de estudiantes, nada importante, todo uniforme y aburrido; hasta que tropieza por accidente con un par de ojos vacíos y Kiba se estremeció, fuera por su unicidad o por la inmediata asociación a los Hyūga y a Hinata. Pero eso había sido, el sobresalto efímero y un vistazo tan rápido que bien pudo haberlo imaginado, por ese afán de encontrar algo trascendente ahí entre tanto uniforme, donde desde un inicio no quiso mirar. Sin siquiera una segunda conjetura y desechando posibilidades tontas, abandonó el local y se fue a casa.

Kiba no volvió al café hasta la semana previa a sus parciales; y se recuerda cruzando las puertas con una sensación de desconocimiento, de verse casi rechazado por lo que antes le acogía tan tiernamente, de las meseras que ya no conocía tan bien, de las mesas que estaban distribuidas en un patrón distinto que lo distrajo por unos momentos. Aquella vez las vio entrar, como percibía entrar cada corro estudiantil por el baturrillo de siempre, más exaltado que el de dos o tres amigos o simplemente alguien que pasa por ahí y se detiene a comprar algo. Kiba había alzado la mirada por instinto, pero fue para que le acometiera un pinchazo de pánico al ver de nuevo el par de ojos vacíos; y esta vez no pudo decirse que lo había imaginado todo.

Cuando mira más atentamente en otros días de esos, tarda bastante en darse cuenta que la muchacha no está en cada grupo de estudiantes —uniformes— que toman allí un refrigerio como él había pensado al hacer sus generalizaciones grotescas. Es así como se descubre procrastinando, estudiando atentamente a la muchacha guapa del pelo negro, o a la de pelo casi rubio y de sonrisa predispuesta; al perfil de la chica que asoma entre esas o cualquier otras dos, un tanto vacilante y especial, con el cabello oscuro, corto hacia el mentón, sorbiendo el batido de una pajilla y con la mirada baja que no logra ocultarle del todo los ojos lavanda.

La descubre esporádicamente, la ve cuando menos la recordaba, los días pasaban, él estudiaba en su mesa, alza los ojos, la ve como nota cualquier otro elemento del lugar, vuelve a estudiar, inalterable. Ya por entonces suponía que era Hanabi, o quería creer que era ella porque no sabía si la recordaba con el cabello largo o corto, y los Hyūga, sabía, eran mucho más de los que él conocía y si pensó en ella con tanta prontitud, fue porque era la única identidad plausible de su entorno que cabría colocar en la muchachita de los ojos lavanda. No compartía nada con Hanabi, de hecho solo compartía un cierto recuerdo con ella que había ocurrido cuando él tenía como diecisiete o dieciocho años, por entonces Hanabi debía ser muy chiquilla y no veía que eso hubiese cambiado radicalmente si se traba de ella; pensó si Shino estuviese ahí lo habría sabido con un solo vistazo; pero su memoria miserable no lo preocupaba: Hinata casi no la reconocía, y las pocas veces que había ido su casa a estudiar, Hanabi había sido poco más que un fantasma en piyamas —porque siempre se aparecía por las noches.

En todo caso, el tiempo asistió a erosionar la inquietud de hallarse en el mismo lugar con alguien que probablemente había visto en un pasado. Aunque había encontrado a algunas guapas, las colegialas dejaron de llamarle la atención siquiera para salir de las dudas; y al final, a Kiba solo le interesaban las personas si hacían buena conversación, tenían algo de tetas y nalgas (no era demasiado exigente).

Cuando esas costumbres ya se veían superadas y seguía captando vistazos de Hanabi, ocurrió un día que las niñas se fueron temprano, y a medida que salían, afuera el sonido sordo del viento cortaba la tranquilidad en el interior del café; la faldas se mecían con prometedoras amenazas, ocurriría, Kiba lo sabía, y se agachó a tiempo cuando sopló una brisa tan fuerte como repentina que hizo que las chiquillas se llevaran la mano a las faldas demasiado tarde. La última en salir fue Hanabi, y aunque se tapó con una risita despreocupada como las otras, casi descarada, le había hecho el día a Kiba con esos panties que a la distancia se vieron blancos; habían sido segundos eternos, y la gloria, aunque efímera, era incomparable. Convino que tenía un lindo trasero, ya la manera en que la falda se le alzaba por detrás se lo tendría que haber adivinado si le hubiera visto ese cierto potencial con anterioridad, sonrió incluso mientras el tierno culo firme le provocaba darle un mordisco, y cuántos no le había dado cuando tiempo después la tuvo entre sus brazos; pero en el momento solo sabía con certeza que eran de esos traseros que estaban para apretar todo el tiempo, especialmente andando por la calle o para darle pellizcos o nalgadas imprevistas en la cocina que sobresalten a una chica y la hicieran sonrojarse, si no era demasiado pedir.

Era, sin embargo, casi imposible conjurar con precisión fotográfica esa tarde de entre tantas otras; un día cualquiera ya casi entrada la noche, en que Kiba leía y tomaba el contenido de su taza ya por obligación con un agror en el estómago y una sensación de llenura un poco incómoda pero incapaz de quebrantar; fruncía los labios, espiraba fuerte, bajaba la taza y escudriñaba el texto acercándolo un poco a la vista; la luz amarilla que pendía de su cabeza siempre había sido mala por las noches y a veces era vagamente consciente del esfuerzo abominable que le exigía a sus ojos por hacer algo tan aborrecible como estudiar; pero aquel día, una sombra se cernió sobre las páginas amarillentas a un punto extremadamente innatural y al alzar la mirada toda la información que había memorizado hasta la fecha se esfumó al instante, y abrió los ojos con desmesura, porque en frente suyo estaba Hanabi con ese uniforme de falda corta a cuadros y saco pulcro, incluso a aquellas alturas del día.

—¿Y bien?

Cuando, muchos meses más tarde, se hubo enamorado de ella, había veces en que ciertas cosas de su presente lo llevaban a esa noche dudosa y en ocasiones también, forzaba su memoria diluida a revivir los acontecimientos tal y como habían ocurrido, los detalles, las cosas aparentemente carentes de importancia; un anhelo por sitiar todo, aunque como suele suceder, la memoria era bastante imprecisa en cuando a esa noche cualquiera que acabó siendo un punto de inflexión sin reparo. Al final no era extraño que imaginara, que supusiera o se inventara detalles que pudieron o no haber ocurrido, como cuando Hanabi se presentó sigilosa a su mesa, tan natural como si solo hubiese estado a la espera de que se sucedieran las cosas, como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado sentada observándolo tranquila, esperando por algo que tenía mucho que ver con él; contrario a la exigencia impertinente y molesta que sugería el contenido de sus palabras por sí solo.

Quizá fue por eso que Kiba no huyó, aunque tuviese todas las razones para hacerlo. En ese momento, no obstante, perdió todos los detalles que en el futuro quisiera recuperar en las noches silenciosas de lluvia cuando se preguntaba por qué Hanabi no estaba ahí con él. Ahora, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de apartar la sensación como la de aquella vez cuando Kaa-chan lo sorprendió ejerciendo fricción sobre su pene.

—¿Qué?

—¿No vas a invitarme a salir?

—¡¿Qué?!

Hanabi, todavía de pie y retraída, firme como un joven roble endeble, como si su modo de ser fuera un debate interno entre la soltura adolescente y el porte imponente que siempre había visto en su padre, se encogió sobre sí misma instintivamente y cerró los ojos, como si fuese ese grito un escarmiento insoportable. Le dijo que bajara la voz, evaluando las mesas vecinas con rapidez, ¿pero con qué autoridad le pedía que no gritara?

Por supuesto, toda cautela en ese instante se fue al carajo. Hasta entonces y en esos momentos recortados todo lo que sabía para desesperación suya, era que si tenía a la chiquilla en frente era que lo había pillado mirándola, quién sabe si hasta el episodio de la brisa traviesa también; pero ultimadamente, era definitivo que no solo lo había pillado, sino que también parecía recordarlo a él mucho mejor de lo que él a ella. Instante azorado aquel, que le faltaban recuerdos que le dieran firmeza para enfrentarla con la misma familiaridad con la que ella lo bombardeaba.

—¿A los hombres no les gusta que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa? —inquirió ella, retórica.

Kiba bufó por lo bajo, encaprichado, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento.

—La verdad es que da miedo. —Puntualizó, decidido a retar todo lo que dijera. No se necesitaba ser tan ingenioso para haber inferido ya que no podía bajar la guardia en su presencia.

—A ti no te doy miedo. No en ese sentido.

Para variar, Kiba no supo de nuevo a qué se refería pero tampoco dedicó mucho tiempo a averiguarlo; la miraba con recelo, y aunque pretenciosamente se estiró en el respaldar, le urgió con la mirada que tomara asiento. Hanabi, cual si hubiesen firmado una tregua, le observó un momento en silencio y procedió a deslizarse con elegancia entre la silla y la mesa, y era difícil precisar cuánta madurez y soledad la inundaron en ese gesto. Kiba notaría que era una mujer de edad cuestionable ahí, sentada al frente suyo, sin rastros de la indecisión previa que tan sutil había sido.

—¿Qué sigue? ¿También me vas a decir cuándo tengamos los bebés?

—Es muy posible, considerando quién tiene que llevarlos en la panza por nueve dolorosos meses.

Kiba no quiso, pero sonrió de medio lado, incluso una risa suave se le escapó entre respiros. Cuando los ojos le volvieron a tropezar con ella creyó que sonreiría a su vez; pero no lo hizo, de hecho parecía considerar el intercambio como la cosa más insípida que tuviera que pasar para que continuara el curso de su vida; estaba callada, un poco perdida y expectante, y Kiba trató de tragarse la inquietud que eso le llevó a pensar.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad? —dijo como por apuro, trayendo a Hanabi precariamente de aquella ensoñación misteriosa— ¿La hermana de Hinata…?

Ella asintió sin mucha atención. Kiba esperó a que dijera algo más, pero esperó en vano y los segundos interminables se alargaron hasta revolver la situación a torpeza; hubo un tiempo en que no le quedó más que la muchacha que tenía al frente, y esta vez no pudo ignorar que estuviera tan ausente, tan perdida en un lugar al que no llegaba; tuvo que verle los ojos de nuevo, los ojos de vacío perturbadores porque los ojos Hyūga solo sabía catalogarlos en Neji o en Hinata, y las aguas tranquilas de Hanabi, aunque eran de un inequívoco color idéntico, no encajaban ni en el uno ni en la otra. Y por si fuera poco, la ausencia de conversación le hizo revivir ese presentimiento que había tenido antes, ese al que no pudo darle nombre cuando Hanabi hablaba, porque fuera de las contradicciones comunes, había algo en ella que no terminaba de tener sentido, algo en su manera de hablar, como si todo lo que dijera fuera un vómito verbal premeditado, involuntario.

Qué oleada tan incómoda por no poder definir.

—¿Cómo está?

Chilló el silencio.

—¿Nee-sama? —Kiba asintió distraído, más atento al que Hanabi no le observaba y con la horrible certeza de que ese "Nee-sama" tan precipitado confirmaba su corazonada oscura. Y aunque estuvo seguro que Hanabi no le vio, prosiguió como si lo hubiera hecho, con tanta inmediatez como si su pregunta hubiese absolutamente impredecible.— Ella está bien, aunque en los últimos días se le nota un poco pálida.

Kiba respiró hondo y sus cavilaciones se detuvieron ahí; pensar era demasiado complicado, pero la presencia de Hanabi se le había alineado tanto que ya no se sentía inquieto con tenerla cerca.

Se le había reducido, incluso, a algo poco significante.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero salir contigo?

Hanabi entonces sí le miró con unos ojos tan vívidos, tan candorosos y decisivos que fuera eso, o…

—Porque te gusto —las palabras que dijo que le desnudó el alma por un momento violento—. Me miras, me miras, me miras como si te preguntaras algo sobre mí, como si hubiese algo sobre mí que no te puedes responder, o como si no supieras dejar de mirarme. De esa manera tan simple, tan patética y débil te gusto, pero es por eso mismo que me vas a invitar a salir.

Kiba no respiraba, tuvo dificultades para tomar una bocanada de aire, no se recuperaba, no la miraba. Claro está que la miraba mas eso no quería decir que le gustara; pero era un reproche aun más débil y patético y no pudo prestarle más atención de un vistazo fugaz que le dedicara a un insecto, reconociendo su existencia. Hanabi, se aventuró a alzar sus ojos que se encontraron con los accidentados de él tan directos, tan hirientes y vergonzosos, que solo entonces Kiba pudo ver cuánto le gustaba, pero lo que verdaderamente le robó el aliento y le revolvió las entrañas, fue ver el horizonte infinito de cuánto le gustaba _él_ a ella.

Hanabi cesa el contacto visual, sutil, y se echa hacia atrás de una manera tan desapegada que el aire volvió a fluir; la incomodidad se fue y dio paso a la pretensión de una zona de confort, cuando sonrió con suavidad como si finalmente fuera capaz de desestimar las graves verdades que acababa de decir. Kiba no pudo evitar que su sonrisa de paz sublime le gustara.

—Me has causado muchas ansiedades —confesó.

Otra cosa desconcertante. Kiba no alcanza a entender la plenitud de esas debilidades, pero es entonces que se pregunta quién, o cómo es que esta chiquilla confiesa intimidades que no se le dicen ni a la conciencia más fiel. No es él quien se está abriendo y sin embargo también una usurpación vergonzosa clavándose en lugares recónditos.

Ha caído en cuenta que esa intriga podría hacer que salir con ella, después de todo, tuviera sentido.

—Está bien —murmuró, pero está distraído cuando lo dice, mirándole las puntas del cabello como cuando mira hacia afuera del vidrio, que se mecen en las raras veces que efectúa algún gesto enérgico.

—Oye —la llama al cabo de un rato; Hanabi le atiende—, todavía hay algo que no me convence. ¿Por qué…?

Pero era algo que difícilmente podía explicarse a sí mismo. Planeaba preguntarle por qué lo había invitado a salir así; pero esa era la más imprecisa de las preguntas que podía hacer. No era tanto sus motivos, sino por qué había algo de raro en ella, por qué le hablaba como impelida por algo ajeno a su voluntad; apenas podía adivinar como una opresión extraña, un agobio que le costaba cumplir.

Pero pensar le dolía, se frustraba porque no lo entendía y por alguna razón punzante aún le molestaba, y acabó preguntándolo tan rústicamente como se le ocurrió.

—¿Por qué me invitaste?

Y sin embargo, Hanabi, como tantas veces en las semanas venideras, había sabido ver exactamente a través que las tribulaciones que fuera que externalizara. Respiró hondo, como de costumbre volvió a pasear la mirada por cualquier lado evitándolo hasta el final, cuando lo sorprendió con algo así como la respuesta correcta.

—Supongo que porque es lógico. Porque eventualmente no habría sucedido otra cosa, aunque no viniese yo el día de hoy a acelerar este maldito proceso.

Debió ver algo de perplejidad en Kiba, y aunque ahora estaba un poco más reluctante y enojada respecto a una fuerza desconocida, continuó como si eso se lo hubiese explicado a sí misma muchas veces antes.

—Las personas que salen primero se gustaron. ¿No lo has pensado nunca? Se conocen, por uno u otro motivo se atraen la una a la otra, existe una fijación, algo un poco caprichoso y obsesivo, pero nada dañino; en consecuencia flirtean (y déjame opinar que es una etapa tan larga, como variada y engorrosa), y finalmente, se hacen pareja y empiezan a salir, o lo que ocurra primero.

¿Por qué sonaba a un reproche inexorable?

—¿Ya nos has puesto en esas circunstancias? —le preguntó, con una renovada decisión amarga que también lo dejó irritado, sin ánimos de hablar aun sin entenderlo todo— ¿Qué hubiera pasado, te lo has preguntado? Es algo muy predecible, Kiba. Es algo de lo que ya no hubiésemos podido escapar, pero que algún día u otro hubiera dejado de existir. Dejará de existir, aun cuando haya venido hoy aquí, a catalizar lo que solamente es un curso predeterminado de las cosas. No importa cómo lo mires, tú me habrías seguido observando de vez en cuando y algún día se habrían de cruzar nuestras miradas en un momento cobarde, y en ese instante tu o yo habríamos deseando que jamás hubiese pasado, aunque quizá, la ironía, añorando secretamente que hubiese pasado un poco más; y esa rutina que con su espontaneidad se diría no planeada, seguiría así, intranscendente, hasta que dejara de venir a este lugar después de clases, o hasta que dejaras de hacerlo tú; porque nunca habrías ido a mi mesa a hacer lo que he hecho yo, porque me protege socialmente la compañía de mis amigos, porque podría no acordarme de ti, porque pensarías incluso que podría acusarte de pervertido y, porque me asustaría de ti, tenías probabilidades altas de sufrir un rechazo… desagradable.

Cuando terminó la vio azorada; dejó caer un codo en la mesa y con los brazos se peinó el cabello hacia atrás; Kiba la volvió a ver, la vio lívida, como si quisiera morir, como si quisiera morir pero tuviera que vivir.

Hanabi se levantó bruscamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —Kiba se estiró como pudo, sujetándola de un brazo y obligándola a darse la vuelta— ¡Hey! ¡Cómo te vas a ir así!

Hanabi pareció un poco sorprendida por la forma en que la había detenido. Parecía racional, parecía adulta, parecía mucho más inteligente que él, y sobre todo, pareció considerarlo poco más que escoria. Kiba no supo si lo odiaba o lo amaba; pero en ese instante estuvo más ocupado en mirarla atentamente, evaluando qué tan bien estaba.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? —Hanabi no mudó esa expresión indescifrable, imprecisa, y con la tempestad en calma, al menos de momento, Kiba, un poco más estable, se permitió sonreír un poco— ¿Te vas a ir sin dejarme tu número?

Aquello la descolocó de una manera tan absurda, que Kiba sonrió, sin poder creer el desconcierto que le enrojeció las mejillas delante suyo.

¿Podía ser la vida más contradictoria?

—Mira, no entiendo mucho de lo que dices —mintió, forzosamente, al cabo de haberla hecho sentarse de nuevo y hacer el asunto de los números telefónicos—, pero eres demasiado precoz. Relájate y vive la vida.

—Tú también serías precoz si leyeras a Nietzsche en tus ratos libres —repuso, con aquella prontitud que le recordaba a lo de escupir las palabras.

—Tsk… A ese tipo me lo encontré en el bar en el otro día, ya le advertí que no les lavara el cerebro a niñas indefensas como tú. ¡Mira cómo has quedado, enferma de amor por mí!

Hanabi sonríe ligeramente, todavía no le mira pero mira sin ver a la mesa, haciendo círculos perezosos con el dedo, apoyada en el soporte de su otra mano. Sonríe, pero no piensa en él, y Kiba cree que esa es la primera vez que le concede que puede llegar a encontrarla hermosa.

—A veces los milagros se suceden.

Hanabi volvió a sonreír; cuando captó lo que eso significaba, Kiba dejó de hacerlo. Y cuando él dejó de hacerlo ella volvió a sonreír una vez más, al cabo de un rato, y finalmente se puso en pie para marcharse.

—Hey —volvió a llamar, firme, esta vez sin levantarse. Hanabi se volvió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Voy a seguir llamándote "hey"?

Hanabi le dedicó una mirada burlona.

—Ya lo sabes, zopenco.

—No me acuerdo.

Ella calló, como si dudara.

—Hyūga.

Que le echaran un balde de agua fría. Hyūga le hacía pensar en Hinata, un poco, pero primeramente y en el peor de los casos, le hacía pensar en Neji.

La chiquilina se ablandó un instante.

—Hanabi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aunque aquella colisión inicial no había sido del todo incompatible, probó ser algo de lo que Hanabi había hablado en la ocasión precisa: una explosión momentánea a la que siguieron aguas tranquilas y quizá un poco escépticas, y claro está, el ciclo de pasos invariables en una relación, porque, después de todo, ¿qué los hacía superior a los demás seres humanos como para cuestionar un patrón que los caracterizaba como tal? Porque fue exactamente eso: se gustaron, hablaron, Kiba la invitó a aquella primera cita en una heladería donde se besaron con pasiones guardadas aun siendo conscientes del bucle, de ser inexorablemente parte de esa uniformidad asfixiante y eterna porque para entonces Hanabi se lo había hecho entender a Kiba, le había hecho entender que en ese tipo de situaciones caballerescas no había nada que no fuese predecible, no les pasaría nada que a otros no les hubiese pasado ya, y que, sin querer escapatoria, era el haberse gustado así el que los había colocado ahí irremediablemente; aunque Kiba solo lo entendiera en forma de esa molesta sensación de querer luchar contra lo inexistente, de necesitar desesperadamente sentirse distinto; y de alguna misteriosa forma, eso empezó a trascender más allá del epicentro, que siempre fue y seguirá siendo Hanabi.

Fue así, bajo las convenciones de una relación tradicional, que crearon bajo esa misma parafernalia un pacto inefable en el que Kiba actuaría como su novio, y Hanabi asimismo actuaría como su novia dentro de lo que cabía esperar; con suerte, de esa manera cumplirían el capricho pasajero de la vida, moviéndose dentro de esos roles hasta que el deseo se extinguiera, y pudieran volver a ser individuos dueños de sí mismos y quién sabe qué. Con el tiempo, esas estelas de añoranzas y cariños cumplidos se desvanecerían sin alterar las aguas calmas de ninguna de las dos vidas.

Empero de eso hacía casi dos años, y las convenciones tradicionales se notaban incómodamente presentes en medio de la costumbre de verse las caras, como novios.

La picazón de trascendencia fútil que embargaba a Kiba perdió su nombre, perdió su identidad y su forma mas no desapareció jamás porque no sabía ponerla en palabras, porque los silencios se fueron llenando de otras cosas cándidas y de mejor pensar, y porque fue olvidándola un poco a propósito y un poco con la ayuda de los meses. Pero ni siquiera Hanabi era consciente de que era en los recintos solitarios, como llegar a la casa hoy cualquier otro día, que los entresijos que los unían adquirían matices inciertos. Inquietantemente inciertos.

Contrario a lo que Kiba hubiera creído de conocer a Hanabi antes que a Hinata, no había sirvientes estrictamente uniformados que le abrieran la puerta a la doncella al llegar a casa. La realidad era mucho menos fantástica, también más aburrida y a veces, pensaba, escalofriantemente similar a la de los "plebeyos"; él mismo. Una vez recorrían el caminillo de piedra hasta el portal de la residencia, Hanabi se giraba a él con el amago lánguido de alargar su mano con la palma abierta; con solo eso Kiba sabía que le pedía el bolso, se lo extendía, y Hanabi rebuscaba un poco hasta dar con las llaves de su casa. Los recibía una oleada de tenue calefacción, y Kiba siempre entraba mirando receloso hacia los alrededores; quizá era el instinto que le dictaba estar alerta contra miradas punzantes y desaprobadoras, pero nunca encontraba presencia humana en medio del solitario lujo resplandeciente de las paredes, los muebles, las apabullantes piezas de inalcanzable arte. Hanabi estaba quitándose los zapatos al umbral del genkan(2) y Kiba, espabilándose, hacía lo propio. Era curioso que inclusive los Hyūga tuvieran un aspecto tan mundano, o al menos le parecía sumamente llamativo, mientras observaba los distintos pares de zapatos en su mayoría masculinos, pulcramente ordenados a un lado del pequeño umbral. El espacio quedaba incluso más reducido porque Akamaru ocupaba buena parte de su área, pero Hanabi no parecía siquiera advertirlo. En una esquina había un elegante perchero de madera con unos cuantos abrigos ligeros; Hanabi no traía ninguno todavía, tenía el saco pero no se lo quitaba hasta llegar a su habitación porque era parte del uniforme del colegio. Kiba, que siempre se había aficionado a las chaquetas y los jackets, traía uno de mangas rasgadas como de costumbre, pero al mirar el perchero le entraban dudas y decidía mejor no quitársela; no estaba seguro de querer que el suegro se enterara de su presencia de esa manera.

Akamaru jadeaba intermitentemente, se le notaba incómodo mas sus facciones perrunas transmitían exactamente lo contrario. Kiba lo miró y sonrió; de pronto, la vitalidad de Akamaru contrastaba demasiado con la lúgubre perfección de la casa que tenían adelante, demasiado, casi hasta ser chocante y Kiba no pudo evitar recorrer el conocido vacío con la mirada una vez más.

—¿Y Natsu?

Natsu, la joven que había sido la nodriza de Hanabi cuando era más pequeña. Solía verla como una especie de mentora y quizá, una representante más gentil que su padre porque siempre terminaba obedeciéndola a pesar de no quererlo en ocasiones; pero con el tiempo empezó a ver la mujer menuda que era, y el nerviosismo de sus manos blancas cuando quedaba atrapada inintencionadamente en alguna discusión familiar que no le competía. Natsu solía cuidar mucho de la alimentación de Hanabi y de Hinata cuando era menor, todavía lo hacía pero en algún grado la intensidad de los cuidos era inversamente proporcional al lento crecimiento de las jóvenes.

—No está. —Hanabi le lanzó una mirada significativa— Solo dijo que regresaría antes que llegue papá.

Muy a pesar de Hanabi, Kiba parecía contrariado digiriendo aquella información como si fuera muy difícil de asimilar. Sin duda no encajaba demasiado en la rutina de la que era parte.

Algún día olvidado, como era habitual Hiashi había llegado muy tarde en la noche de las oficinas luego de conducir a su padre hasta la casa de su hermano y en su hogar las cosas también habituales no alertaron su atención en lo más mínimo, la luz de la cocina encendida, las lámparas de la sala de estar alumbrando débilmente la estancia con sus eternos soles amarillentos. Empero no hizo más que cruzar al lado de dicha pieza y se giró, con su paso elegante, intrigado por la televisión también encendida, olvidada, con una película de dibujos animados que en ese instante cantaban a coro. No había hecho más arquear las cejas al asociar esa imagen con la de sus crecidas hijas cuando al caminar hacia el aparato se había detenido junto al sofá porque descubrió entre gigantescos almohadones en el suelo a su hija menor dormida arrimada a Kiba, que a su vez dormía descaradamente tranquilo bocarriba con Akamaru echado a un costado de Hanabi.

Por supuesto, aquella noche Kiba se había marchado cuando despertó al rato, sin saber nunca del episodio y ni siquiera al día siguiente Hanabi se enteró de lo ocurrido, pero la próxima vez que el muchacho la volvió a traer a casa y pretendía acompañarla hasta su habitación, papá Hiashi le había dado órdenes a Natsu de acompañarlos en todo momento y claro que aquello incluía los minutos que pasaba con Hanabi en la habitación antes de irse, y era imperativo que dejara la puerta abierta de ahora en adelante siempre que no se encontrara sola en aquellos aposentos.

No duró demasiado, sin embargo. Natsu acataba las órdenes sin rechistar, pero no por voluntad propia. Siempre se llevaba sus madejas de hilo y sus agujas y se sentaba frente a ellos sin mirarlos a tejer un gorro de lana, que era lo que hacía cuando no soportaba tener tanto tiempo libre. Hanabi y Kiba ni se hablaban, y aquello ejerció durante esos intercalados días, y se sucedieron las semanas y pronto olvidaron contar el tiempo para dejarle el paso a unos cuantos meses.

Entonces Natsu se había levantado, tomando torpemente el bordillo del encaje de su delantal y los enfrentó a ambos con su dulce mirada condescendiente.

—Hanabi-sama, Inuzuka-san, espero fervientemente que esto no sea en lo absoluto necesario. Les dejaré a solas pero no se atreva a cerrar con seguro, Hanabi-sama, o admitiré mi falta ante Hiashi-sama y le acusaré. Sabe lo que pasará entonces.

Como Nee-sama, Natsu no sonaba para nada amenazante y estaba tan nerviosa que parecía haber olvidado que hacía tiempo superó llamar a Kiba por su apellido; conocían de sobra su amabilidad casi instantánea y la declaración de tregua disfrazada no fue la excepción, Kiba incluso sonrió y corrió a abrazarla para el bochorno de la nodriza y desde entonces llevaban esa especie de pacto sobreentendido entre los tres. La puerta jamás se cerraba con seguro, y en aquel apuro de Natsu por alejarse de ellos dos y dejarles a solas, Hanabi alcanzó la comprensión de que Natsu les daba la tácita oportunidad para tener sexo. No podía ser otra cosa lo que ella pensaba, comprendió Hanabi enseguida, sin tener oportunidad de considerar otras posibilidades porque era absoluto, no existía un camino de vuelta; y si tardó tanto en entenderlo, fue porque sencillamente, si bien entendía la postura sobreprotectora de su padre, no podía ponerse en los histéricos zapatos de Natsu y temer que ella tuviera sexo con Kiba. Es decir, solo se trataba de Kiba. Guarro e infinitamente Kiba.

Y no obstante a eso, cuando la primera vez entre ellos se hubo asentado como cualquier beso o caricia del pasado, Hanabi comprendió a su padre, comprendió a Natsu, y se preguntaba si no debió pensar alertadamente como ella desde mucho antes, aunque aquello que había sido más fuerte que ambos no ocurrió más que esa solitaria ocasión, en una extrema urgencia de excitación que mucho después acabó frustrando a Kiba, si apenas la había toqueteado debajo de la ropa sin sentir realmente nada porque ya era muy entrada la noche, porque de los besos lentos y pendejos habían pasado a la masturbación mutua y de ahí en adelante vuelta a atrás no hubo para ninguno, y porque las probabilidades de Hiashi eran sumamente apremiantes. El resto de las veces que siquiera habían llegado a pensarlo Kiba sentía aborrecimiento por aquella habitación de familia aunque la verdad lo que no podía sacudirse era la sensación de que todos sus movimientos más privados eran de algún modo sabido por el patriarca, y Hanabi por su parte y entre cosas más complejas y banales, no podía soportar la idea de Akamaru presente. Era quizá estúpido y no se atrevió a decirle mucho al respecto a Kiba —total, eternos los apuros relámpago. Pero aún más importante, y esto sí que era indiscutible, Hanabi no podía soportar la idea de que Nee-sama escuchara esa clase de sonidos indecentes en la habitación de al lado. Absolutamente no. No Nee-sama, no su querida hermana que lo era todo, y era tan buena y tan amable y tan pura.

—¡No me mires así, yo no tuve nada que ver! —se defendió Kiba cuando Hanabi no quitó la sospechosa mirada fija de él, inculpándolo— ¡Ni siquiera tengo su número!

—Tanta vehemencia… Te acusas a ti mismo.

—¡Hanabi!

Le creía. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto y de todas formas las probabilidades eran auténticamente bajas. Su mirada sobre él había relajado la rigidez y sencillamente se limitó a proseguir escaleras arriba.

Kiba no vio su sonrisa tenue y lo único que pensó es que era un jodido pedazo de hielo, para variar.

Pero, había una parte del cuerpo de Hanabi que siempre permanecía tibia, cálida y reconfortante; la adoración sumamente secreta de Kiba.

Si bien el frenesí de sus genitales era inaplazable, era tan igualmente inusual que de hecho su ocurrencia quedaba reducida a un punto diminuto comparado con los finales de esos días simples en que ambos se sentaban en la cama —Kiba en realidad se tiraba y la invitaba a acostarse junto a él, acogido por la repentina intimidad del espacio cerrado y de saberse solos porque el iracundo padre de ella no estaba, es decir siempre que llegaran antes del anochecer—, mientras Akamaru acudía a la repentina tibieza familiar que parecía resguardarlo a él aun cuando de modo tácito entendía que era solo de manera marginal, echándose plácidamente a los pies de la cama, junto a los pies de Kiba donde sabía que no tropezaría ni siquiera a su amigo. Y Hanabi, por cuestionables motivos frívolos, siempre, siempre accedía, deslizándose en el colchón propio con una ligereza idéntica al estar sola, prácticamente indiferente a la presencia del compañero. Se recostaba halando almohadas de su propio lecho en un gesto parcamente mecánico, en tanto que Kiba parecía esperar con paciencia observándose con absurdo interés las uñas de las manos.

Aquel día, sin embargo, Hanabi los había dejado a él y a Akamaru por fuera mientras se cambiaba y su proceder verdaderamente no interrumpía lo extraño; solo que al abrirle la puerta ni siquiera lo miró y se encaminaba por su propio pie hacia la cama y esta vez era Kiba que la secundaba. Hanabi se tomó su tiempo en deslizarse entre sus almohadones y sus sábanas, estaba en cuatro sobre el colchón y hacia él daba el trasero de una manera estúpida; Kiba arqueó una ceja sin mediar palabra y sin quitarle los ojos del culo estúpido, miraba el pantalón corto de bordes flojos y cuando ella por fin se acomodó (a lo largo y ancho de la cama como si lo exiliara a propósito, como si Kiba no pudiera arrastrar ese cuerpecito con una facilidad ridícula) pasó por alto el suéter verde de tela delgada y mangas largas y tortuguitas estampadas; no tenía brasier, Kiba lo sabía porque era ya costumbre, y porque la delantera se le veía como se ven las tetas sin el sostén: carentes de independencia altanera y susceptibles a temblores y toquecitos, y porque a veces la tela marcaba un vértice suavizado en torno a algún distraído pezón en relieve. Y a Hanabi, le valía un cuerno. A veces parecía demasiado increíble que no le hiciera algún comentario mordaz sobre su "perversión" o sobre la forma en que la veía, que vendrían a ser lo mismo; tan natural se mostraba cual si él no fuera nadie de amenaza potencial, que Kiba había llegado a creerla ausente de la presencia de su cuerpo físico y en aquellas ocasiones con mayor intensidad, no podía mirar otra cosa que los insinuados pezones. Los miraba tan en demasía, ponderándolos en su imaginación, y quería tocarlos, apretarlos entre sus dedos así con ella en medio de sus humores extraños y era tanto el añoro o la imaginación o bien una mezcla de ambas cosas, que la sangre se le encaminaba a dispararle una impetuosa erección accidental pero no del todo decidida, como si sospechase que se asomaba en mal momento; no tardaba en desaparecer, porque siempre se ocultaba el pene pujante contra el colchón hasta que se le amansaba, reprendido, cuando se tumbaba junto a ella a mordisquearle un hombro huesudo mientras que Hanabi pretendía ver el celular para, irónicamente, pasar de él.

Pensaba en la impotencia de sentir el mismo tipo de ardor cuando sí se escabullía entre esos suéteres y le lamía los pechos, pero es que también le daba besitos y esa clase de mariconadas tan tranquilas justo por debajo de los pezones, como si se empecinara en guardárselos auténticamente para después; los ojos cerrados en el deleite y Hanabi, y suspiros quedos extasiados de otros mundos, Hanabi…, y no era para menos si es que, ¡ah…!, había descubierto ese sitio tan calentito y tierno que lo recibía tan íntimamente, cobijándolo, resguardándolo en silencio, cerrando tras de sí la existencia de todo cuanto no fueran los dedos vacilantes de Hanabi entrelazándose en su cabello; besaba ese lugar, besaba su lugar como le besaba los labios a ella y al cabo de interminables eternidades caía en cuenta de perder la noción de sí mismo, y era en ese momento que se alejaba con lentitud del adorable subterfugio de los senos, por más que la partida le diera dolor de huevos; pero no traspasaría, no quería sus pezones todavía y todo lo hurgaba bajo la ropa alzada a medias porque algún día, algún día vería a Hanabi desnuda de pie a cabeza, con toda la calma que viniera en gana y luego la toquetearía hasta hartarse de su cuerpecito de elfo, en lugar de perpetuar un inconformismo clandestino como el de ahora. La ridícula y sempiterna autoridad de papi Hiashi acechando sobre sus cabezas le había hecho tomar esa determinación definitiva, y joder que lo cumpliría.

Entre tanto Hanabi, atravesada sobre el colchón y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, mecía perezosamente las pantorrillas suspendidas al aire, como adolescente de la década de los noventa hablando por el teléfono de casa. Cuando Kiba llegó a los pies de la cama la despachó con un gesto de la mano, como si espantara aire.

—Córrete.

Hanabi giró el rostro al instante y le dirigió una mirada audaz, escondida sobre su hombro. Pero Kiba no lo notó hasta que dejó de empujarla porque ella no se quejaba. Se detuvo en seco, vio que a pesar de tener la mitad del rostro cubierto tras su hombro, los ojos de Hanabi sonreían con malicia.

Entonces retrocedió, la miró con los brazos en jarras y comenzó a asentir repetidamente, con una sonrisa lenta dibujándosele en el rostro. No podía creerlo.

—¡Qué puerca! —espetó divertido y escéptico— ¡Tienes la mente podrida! Hyūga Hanabi tiene la mente podrida, Hyūga Hanabi tiene la mente podrida…

—¿Yo? —exclamaba, casi chillaba tan indignada que se incorporó y lo miraba ofendida. Por poco se ponía de pie. — _Tú_ —enfatizó— tienes material negro en esa cabeza. Yo ni siquiera he dicho nada.

Kiba entrecerraba los ojos. No dice nada porque relame aquel momento con cierto escepticismo sin estar muy seguro de cómo prolongarlo. Qué puerca eres, Hanabi, se repite entre dientes, le repite hasta que queda satisfecho.

—Sí claro… Ya, échate para allá.

No siempre la había acompañado a casa. Kiba se había conseguido una chiquilla que podía hacer de todo, podía nadar, podía bailar (coreografías de _idols_ pero también los aburridos tonos del shamisen), correr, saltar, jugar baloncesto, béisbol, fútbol, _volleyball,_ shodō, algo de origami, una creciente intriga por el butō, podía romper tablas o la nariz de alguien de una patada, sabía jiujitsu, la ceremonia del té, manejar la katana, participaba activamente en dar a conocer en su escuela las violaciones a los derechos humanos que ocurren en países del tercer mundo, está en la orquesta sinfónica, ayuda su prójimo necesitados de sus tutorías, promueve la igualdad de género y además puede ir al karaoke después de clases, como es la norma, y todo ello desde los clubes escolares que por poco le consumen el aire de los pulmones, además de tener las mejores notas y ser presidenta de su clase, por supuesto; Kiba ni siquiera tenía que indagar la razón por la que tuviera esa eterna cara de aburrimiento. Cuando empezaron a salir, el acuerdo mutuo los llevó a paseos extensos, soberbios, y Kiba por trenes la llevó a ver inmensos campos de girasoles, al zoológico (Hanabi no había ido al zoológico desde que era niña, le había confesado), a Osaka, a Kyoto caminando entre geishas, a los palacios antiguos de los barrios tokiotas, a preciosos festivales de pueblitos que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían, recorrer trechos silvestres de escaleras de otras eras, franqueados por estatuas sintoístas llenas musgo, a ver los monos de Jigokudani en sus baños termales silvestres, a Yokohama, a Akiba a cafés servidos por muchachas vestidas de _maids_ , a las réplicas de la neoyorquina Estatua de la Libertad y la parisina Torre Eiffel, a ver los ciervos en los bosques otoñales de Nara, el invierno pasado habían querido ir al festival de invierno en Sapporo a ver las inmensas esculturas de nieve, Kiba tampoco las había visto nunca, pero era impensable, el viaje demasiado extenuante e imposible, las innumerables escalas y trasbordos los harían odiar la ruta y sería mucho más disfrutable si se quedasen por al menos una semana en el poblado, pero Hiashi nunca los dejaría pasar una noche solos; con el paso del tiempo su alarma se había ido erosionando, confiaba en la serenidad Hanabi, parecía aceptar a Kiba, o al menos se había acostumbrado a su aparente simpleza y carencia de amenaza, pero su recelo de padre no le permitía exceder el permiso más allá de un día entero. No es como si se hubieran atrevido a tantear su confianza trasgrediendo el límite de las veinticuatro horas, pero ambos ya lo sabían muy de antemano, y con ello Kiba la había llevado también a terrenos más seguros, a ver los ríos repletos de los pétalos de cerezo o de las hojas de otoño, a los jardines zen con sus pastos perfectamente uniformes y sus lagos y puentes tranquilos y sus paisajes que no pegaban mucho con Kiba pero con Hanabi sí, que era un silencio agradable y contemplar la inmensa amalgama de colores junto a ella, bajo un árbol mientras Akamaru perseguía avecillas (como un niño enorme) y se llenaba la nariz de polen al olfatear demasiado las flores diminutas en el pasto y Hanabi se permitía reír, y «Me gusta verte feliz», le había susurrado con el corazón batiéndole en la garganta, la sonrisa liberadora de saber que más allá de su dicha infinita no había más, y entonces se había separado de ella y la había mirado un poco embelesado, un poco protector, y había acudido a limpiarle la nariz a Akamaru en medio de los estornudos de su amigo. Hanabi nunca había paseado tanto, ni siquiera cuando incordiaba a su padre para que la llevase a algunos viajes importantes mientras ella arrasaba con las tiendas como en Los Ángeles o en Bangkok. Pero Kiba tampoco había paseado tanto. Un día sencillamente la había citado en un parque de diversiones y el resto había sido historia; como si hubiese estado esperando por ella para ver el mundo. Era tranquilizador tener como obligación única ver, sacar fotografías y compartir el tren y los metros de regreso a casa, donde se sentaban de lado a lado y en el silencio cansino los dedos se le deslizaban furtivamente hasta entrelazarse con los otros y quedarse ahí. La primera vez que Hanabi se había recostado de su hombro con varias horas por delante Kiba la observó con mucha cautela de no molestarla, debatiéndose entre la cálida sorpresa y la sensación de que había estado esperando por ello, la miró, miró sus ojos cerrados y las pestañas descansar artificialmente sobre sus mejillas, le besó el cabello casi imperceptiblemente y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el reflejo de ambos en la ventanilla, supo de golpe que no quería ver un límite próximo a aquellas situaciones.

Eventualmente, el turismo interno se fue extinguiendo porque Hanabi había tenido que renunciar a buena parte de sus actividades extracurriculares para asistir a las clases suplementarias del examen de admisión a la universidad y se acomodaron a esa rutina mucho menos enérgica.

De modo que, habiéndole hecho espacio en su cama, Kiba revoloteó con las almohadas tirando unas cuantas al suelo que le dieron a Akamaru (le reprochó con un gimoteo), y Hanabi pasaba de su presencia y del abrazo dramático que le daba para llamar su atención, sacaba el móvil y finalmente y sola, comenzaba a revisar mensajes de la compañía telefónica y a hacer el típico pueril intento de alejar el aburrimiento, leyendo pacientemente artículos en línea que de estar ocupada no habría leído. Kiba entonces la dejaba ser, desentendiéndose finalmente de ella y mirando largamente el techo y las paredes.

Y la besaba. Se inmiscuía cortando con brusquedad su contacto visual con la pantalla del teléfono y pegaba su boca a la de ella; y la resolución era tan impropia como imperativa y ninguno de los dos era capaz de explicarlo, y era entonces mejor no mirarse. Y aunque siempre hacía el mismo ritual con irrelevantes variaciones, seguía teniendo un sabor inesperado, invasor, y Hanabi no era capaz de predecirlo nunca. O tal vez sí, y su mente tan solo estaba demasiado aletargada. Hanabi callaba porque de todos modos, a pesar de que su cabeza se hundía ligeramente en un sutil gesto de rechazo, Kiba no la miraba y parecía ponerse serio por extrañas ocasiones en su vida y tan solo hacía del contacto un roce íntimo y sumamente privado, como si se tratara de un delito.

Su seriedad la desarmaba. Sus besos de esos entonces le producían una intensa sensación errática y Hanabi empezaba a respirar en intervalos irregulares, en jadeos pequeñitos casi inaudibles porque solía ver a Kiba como un ser pasajero, amado, que andaba por la vida a destiempo y ocasionalmente volvía a ella; pero los besos volvían resbaladizos los cimientos de esa fe, y muy a menudo se negaba a creer que lo quería. Sentía cosquillas muy adentro; un calor que afortunadamente revoloteaba en lo profundo de sus mejillas incapaz de manifestarse en el clásico carmesí tenue.

Kiba lo notaba, porque hacía ya tiempo había descubierto que Hanabi no era verdaderamente una altanera frívola calculadora y que solo pretendía serlo, y —sonreía en una mueca— aquello le parecía extrañamente patético y tierno y por eso mismo le ponía más insistente y testarudo. Aunque el cuerpo de ella le enviara indirectas de rechazo terminaba sintiendo la mano pequeña de ella, ajena en su brazo, la misma que se le posaba en perdición aferrando todavía el móvil que antes estuviese donde él ahora.

Hanabi parecía volver a la normalidad cuando él se separaba un poco succionando privadamente sus labios por última vez, porque inclusive con una continuación de la que era consciente aquello era sinónimo de que volvían a verse, y ella tenía que seguir siendo la misma. Kiba se reacomodaba apenas perceptiblemente y comenzaba a mordisquearle la barbilla. No porque fuera inesperadamente deliciosa, como la carne de ternera, sino porque le parecía una rara protuberancia natural que podía mordisquear libremente y por ocio como si el propósito fuera rascar sus colmillos. No era así, sin embargo, el cuello, que estaba a tan pocos centímetros y lo veía tan fibroso y tan frágil y su pesada presencia en ese punto, su aliento caliente y su intriga tan inevitable le provocaban una agradable sensación incómoda a Hanabi; atrapada, eternamente atrapada, vulnerable y sin ganas de huir.

Kiba le alzaba el bordillo del suéter sin usar las manos y sus labios le rozaban accidentalmente el vientre; su nariz aterrizaba en el seguro valle entre sus senos, le respiraba _cálido, siempre cálido_ y al besarle el camino del vientre Hanabi cerraba los ojos respirando tranquilamente por fin, _por fin_ , pero lo disimulaba y es que trataba de no pensar en el autoreproche pues era incapaz de no quebrantarse aunque las caricias fueran estúpidamente repetitivas: sus labios, su cuello, su cabeza, apoyada _ahí_ ; la secuencia la había grabado a fuego en su memoria; la respiración sosegada y cálida, y Kiba había llegado _ahí._

Hanabi creía que era por lo de hacía tres años. Él aún estaba en el colegio, y esa noche se había quedado hasta tarde en casa estudiando con Shino-san y con Nee-sama en el desesperado pataleo de ahogado, el despreciable repaso el día antes del examen. (Había hecho que Nee-sama se quedara despierta hasta tarde, cómo se atrevía). En ese entonces, a Hanabi no le había quedado duda que era él quien había rogado por el apresurado estudio. Afortunadamente para él, nee-sama era muy insegura de sí misma, y había aceptado porque no quería que él fracasara y al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a repasar todo para asegurarse de no olvidar nada (y por eso, cómo se atrevía); y de aquel modo se había construido aquella indiferente escena en el salón de estar de su casa, mientras en su cuarto, ella veía los capítulos atrasados de las series que se había visto obligada a apartar por los estudios. Al terminar una temporada había bajado con los ojos chillándole de sueño y la garganta raspándole por un poco de agua, y con cierta vaguedad se percató de que los tres aún seguían allí. El recinto parecía titilar débilmente bajo un mortecino amarillo en comparación a la potente luz de su computadora portátil, y si algo atrasó sus pasos torpemente fue ver que aquellos se estiraban en sus lugares y dejaban caer sus lápices con un aire de satisfacción conclusa. Fue entonces que miró por inercia, como quien deja pasar las cosas, y de no ser por su vívida voluntad férrea, se hubiese quedado de piedra y es que ese casi estuvo a punto de ser un todo porque su corazón se retorció en la pureza inesperada de la sorpresa; Kiba la miraba, la miraba como si la hubiera estado observando durante mucho tiempo y Hanabi no sabía por qué sintió alarma en aquel instante, solo era él, Inuzuka Kiba, desperezado apoyándose en el sofá tras él, mirándola largamente y con una ausencia hacia sus dos compañeros en favor de Hanabi, que ella no podía reconocer con el desaforado batir en su pecho que le había despertado los sentidos. Más tarde, Hanabi habría podido decirse a sí misma que se había puesto infinitamente nerviosa, que Kiba la miraba con una decisión que le era desconocida pero al mismo tiempo, era _algo_ en concreto lo que le miraba, a ella y a ese algo abstracto. No se detuvo más de un segundo y Shino-san y Nee-sama pasaron totalmente de ella, solo Akamaru alzó su enorme cabeza pero la volvió a su sitio en la alfombra después de comprobar que las pisadas pertenecían a alguien conocido; asimismo Hanabi fue hasta la cocina y («El solucionario lo tengo en mi computadora, ya vuelvo») se sirvió un vaso de agua del grifo, asentando su desbocada mente con la presión y el ruido del chorro. Quizás por eso no lo oyó.

Al darse la vuelta él estaba ahí, y Hanabi sintió una punzada de extravagante pánico teniendo el aún más extraño presentimiento de que la iban a matar. Pero se trataba de Kiba, tranquilo y sincero Kiba y Hanabi ni siquiera pudo tranquilizarse porque él le puso los dedos en el vientre y entonces sí se quedó de piedra. La primavera se aproximaba a pasos tropezados y la noches todavía eran frescas; aunque en ese entonces Hanabi solo tenía catorce años y muchos más conflictos por voltear su vida a su gusto, podía recordarlo porque cuando sintió las yemas de Kiba rozar su vientre, rememoró en un vertiginoso y efímero segundo la inapelable reprobación de su padre por los gustos que la habían llevado a comprar esos piyamas de camiseta mezquina y sin mangas y los pantalones largos; particularmente, por la camiseta sin orden ni concierto, que aunque fue nueva parecía usada por tres generaciones por lo desgastado de su estilo y el bordillo se recortaba por encima del ombligo. Hanabi había acatado la prohibición, naturalmente, pero las preocupaciones de su padre perdían todo fundamento y sentido cuando estaba en Singapur; aparte de Neji-nii no había preocupación por la presencia de algún varón ajeno, sabía que a veces Shino-san acompañaba a Nee-sama de regreso del colegio, pero nunca era tan tarde y el resto de las ocasiones Hanabi y su piyama no salían del cuarto. (La razón de los padres después de todo.)

No pasó ni la mitad de una fracción de segundo, Kiba tomó el vaso de sus manos con delicadeza y lo puso a un lado en la encimera pero Hanabi lo único que notaba eran las caricias de los dedos ajenos como si procuraran acaparar ese vientre (¿era eso lo que observaba, era eso por lo que la observaba?).

Es que ella no tenía idea. (La panza, tenía que lamerle la panza —mas solo la había sentido—; y es que Hanabi se vestía muy traviesa. Esa franja inocente y el misterioso deseo que no conocía, uno sosegado y acaso la culpa era de Kirchoff.)

—¿No tienes frío? —le había preguntado, la había mirado, había alzado sus ojos brevemente hacia ella.

Kiba no dilató el momento, era parco y aunque Hanabi alguna vez avistó la picardía de su mirada extasiada en sus bajezas, la sonrisa de suficiencia matizada por el adoro, la besó sin más como acto final sin atrapar sus labios, tanteando (un mordisco, cuando ya había decidido que le gustaba), y Hanabi por fin pudo relajarse y tanteó también. Sus manos descansando en los brazos de él y aún era un poco extraño porque Kiba le exploraba las curvas del vientre y probaba a dibujarle círculos en torno al ombligo (el descaro; mas Hanabi nunca huyó).

Lo de "Hanabi y Kiba" vino un tiempo después cuando creía el episodio olvidado, porque en todo caso era ahora en la costumbre, en esos momentos cuando ambos estaban más relajados que Kiba hacía descender su mano hasta el vientre bajo de Hanabi y se quedaba acariciándolo debajo de la ropa, por un buen rato. La miraba, toda ella un rechazo conjunto hacia su cercanía y su presencia, se acercaba lentamente y estiraba la lengua hasta su mejilla para estar con ella, porque sabía que la molestaba. La mayoría de las ocasiones, sin embargo, Hanabi sabía jugar y lo mismo daba lamer una pared. Como un ente que siempre estuviera junto a ella, como el aire que respiraba, Kiba dirigía sus manos al desacomodado borde de la camiseta de ella y la subía lentamente, con esmero, como si el simple roce pudiera arañar dolorosamente la piel que con cuidado iba quedando inocentemente al descubierto; (abandonaba el estar a la altura de ella, era algo que no podía controlar y apenas si notaba) siempre sonreía, con una sonrisa condescendiente que Hanabi prefería ignorar. La contemplaba sin saber muy bien qué estaba admirando, notando con pulcro detalle suaves valles que denotaban apenas los músculos abdominales, deslizando la prenda con una exactitud matemática impropia, pero sabiendo por instinto dejarla ahí, justo donde se insinuaban aquellos valles que iban dirigidos al ombligo. Notaba también que Hanabi empezaba a respirar entonces con cierta irregularidad inevitable, pero lo descartaba porque se dirigía, acercándose con cuidado sumo, a su pieza para entonces desabrochar el botón de los jeans o bajar el pantalón directamente, si era de esos que se ajustaban con un grueso elástico. El proceso era tan inmaculado como repetitivo; Kiba se alejaba con la respiración en vilo, como quien evalúa con nerviosismo un trabajo recién hecho. Todo parecía muy bien, todo parecía siempre muy bien porque en esos instantes Hanabi se reducía a ese trozo de vientre del que no podía apartar la mirada; pero a la vez, extrañamente era toda ella. Hanabi. Kiba solía escabullirse de esa certeza con una rapidez un poco urgente, se acercaba, de nuevo, y a veces gruñía de comodidad, como habiendo encontrado un punto de equilibrio.

Hanabi se sentía vulnerable, pero no se permitía demostrarlo porque normalmente no creía que fuese cierto. A veces, Kiba era tan brusco que, por rutinaria que fuera su extraña manera de marcar territorio, el contacto se volvía inesperado y el picor de su barba de tres días le erizaba la piel circundante sin remedio. Sus pensamientos estaban incrustados en el bendito punto concéntrico. Si Kiba dejara su fijación apasionada por un momento, advertiría en el cuello de Hanabi la dificultad con la que tragaba las deliciosas tensiones; un reflejo apenas fiel del tumulto que desataba el contacto físico. Sus pensamientos de desvanecían junto con la rigidez de su vientre. Las letras del móvil dejaban de hablar palabras y de pronto era un dispositivo insignificante, los colores de la pantalla eran calcomanías distantes, apenas existentes; de pronto, sus ojos se deslizaban lentamente más allá de las fronteras oscuras del aparato, y se perdían en el techo de formas abstractas. Su corazón parecía latir en su vientre, su piel se volvía un cándido receptor, y procuraba no sentir la barba tierna, la respiración pesada, el camino desordenado que trazaba la nariz, el descuidado roce de sus labios contra la piel.

Y como no comprendía nada, mucho menos tenía forma de comprender la perfección que encerraba cada acción ritualista de Kiba. Hanabi solo sentía la exposición; pero era justo en el instante en que Kiba se hallaba en la intimidad con la piel, que le surgía la precisión inaudita de deslizar el pantalón lo justo; era aquella zona, aquella compuesta en mitades, la primera por un tramo normalmente cubierto por blusas y camisetas, y la otra mitad, aquella piel virgen, que siempre permanecía oculta al resguardo de las prendas inferiores. La besaba, en silencio. La besaba con una paciencia con la que no siempre la besaba en los labios; y a veces, cada beso era un suspiro que le robaba, que alimentaba la imagen de cómo se vería él mientras hacía todo aquello. Porque un día había intentado avistarlo, y el mimo, y la seriedad implausible, y la seriedad inviolable de su perfil, y el alma derretida se le escurrió con lentitud tortuosa del cuerpo, abrumada, _impropia,_ y juró nunca más volverse a sentir así de enamorada. Sus corazonadas no tenían por qué ser más que meras conjeturas del momento.

Hanabi solo volvía a respirar con seguridad cuando Kiba normalizaba sus acciones. Cuando el cuido y la ternura aparentes se disipaban dejando de ser vigentes, y se dedicaba simplemente a recostarse ahí, dilatando el tiempo compartido, en un intermedio punto muerto. Las letras del teléfono volvían a tener forma sólida, sentir el rostro de Kiba en el vientre con cada respiración acompasada carecía de relevancia que mereciera atención, y era cuando la costumbre entraba en juego y traía consigo la normalidad de las cosas.

No se hablaban mientras tanto, y aunque lo pareciera, era imposible ignorarse. Quizás Kiba dejaba de estar físicamente en el vientre de Hanabi, y se ponía a pensar en otras cosas. Había llegado a pasar algún tiempo dormido en aquel lugar. A veces no pensaba nada, y tanto él como ella sabían que buscaban excusas de peso, así fuera el tedio del tiempo, para que él se levantara en despedida y se marchara. A veces tal vez era que permanecían en un limbo insoportable, buscando ser y actuar productivos (como hacer que cada segundo valiera la pena) pero viéndose incapaces, ambos, ante la inminente llegada del padre al que debían prudencia. A veces, quizá era que se trataba de una carrera perdida contra el tiempo.

Se permitían las conversaciones, pero solo ocasionalmente. Parecían surgir de la misma normalidad inaudita de la situación, normal para él, normal para ella, cuando Kiba parecía volver a ser el tipo al que no encajaba en ningún punto el adjetivo de compañero, cuando el cosquilleo secreto se ralentizaba y ocultaba sensaciones de indicios de una relación inadmisible, por sus orgullos propios. Intercambiaban frases a veces pastosas de sueño y un poco de monotonía y tranquilidad, y se miraban él con la mejilla aplastada contra la pared ventral y ella apenas levantando la cabeza para avistar a su compañero. Y a veces no decían nada. Y en otras ocasiones volvían a hablar, de cosas insignificantes, en las circunstancias en que Hanabi había un día incorporado la cabeza un poco más de lo apropiado y le miraba largamente, y le habló en inquisiciones de curiosidad impropia.

—Kiba, ¿por qué…?

No hubo bien terminado de musitar las frases, cuando de inmediato le quedó un ligero presentimiento de que haber introducido el tema había roto el silencio que cada día se les colaba en la bizarra relación que tenían. Y las palabras se perdieron en el aire, incompletas, y Kiba esperó pacientemente a que terminara, mirándola con graciosa fijeza teniendo la mejilla aplastada contra su predilecto lugar de estar. (Estaba un poco atontado de oírla pronunciar su nombre.)

Hanabi trataba de reformular lo que nunca había sido reformulado.

—¿Por qué…? —aventuró de nuevo, y aunque no tenía forma la pregunta de lo absurdo— ¿Por qué… en el vientre…?

Ahí había, sin embargo, muerto todo aquel patético intento. La situación carecía tan así de significado, que no había palabras que le otorgaran una lógica rotunda. Kiba la seguía mirando, dibujando círculos distraídamente sobre su piel, como si todavía esperara un acontecimiento ya del pasado. La miraba por ocio, y luego no, porque a final de cuentas aquello tampoco era tan importante para Hanabi, la facilidad con que ambos lo dejaron pasar; lo máximo que podía entender de su razón al preguntarlo, era curiosidad primigenia y nada más. La bizarra costumbre era tan íntima, y Hanabi se alegraba de que las cuestiones solo existieran al cruzarse las miradas, pero en realidad, no importaban. Extrañamente, todas esas cosas parecían estar bien consigo misma.

Ya ni siquiera se cuestionaba. Recordaba la rareza de la situación, las primeras veces en que quiso aparentar comodidad cuando la verdad era que no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué a Kiba le obsesionaba su bajo vientre. Muy en el fondo de sí sabía que era la cercanía al aparato genital, pero el transcurrir del tiempo sin que el deseo oculto se filtrara ni mínimamente en esas direcciones, le hizo dudar también de aquella teoría, con mucho escepticismo cabría decir.

De repente, Kiba rio, muy bajo, casi discretamente. Hanabi salió de sus abstracciones y, aunque no lo miró, se puso alerta a cualquier reacción que pudiera percibir o ver con el rabillo del ojo. Reía. Reía (Una afirmación y una cuestión retórica.). Carcajadas insonoras, arrastradas, ahogadas al enterrar la cara en su propio vientre —que sintió pequeñas reverberaciones, intensas, más que las sensaciones usuales.

Si Kiba seguía riendo ahí le iba a hacer cosquillas.

Casi de inmediato, y al mismo tiempo salvándola del papelón si empezaba a sentir cosquillas, Kiba empezó a morder al azar la piel lisa; pero era solo una burla de morder, con el "ñam ñam ñam" incluido (¿se podía ser más anormal?), porque realmente no había extremo al que asirse para mordisquear en una llanura.

A Hanabi le empezó a fastidiar la diversión excesiva; y Kiba volvió a sonreír, autosuficiente, como si hubiese encontrado una sabiduría superior a la de ella.

Molesta, Hanabi intentó ignorarlo. Pero lo que no avistaba era que Kiba entonces _sí_ empezó a hacer muecas de sonrisa intrépida y de repente le daba palmaditas en el vientre con el dorso de la mano, y luego la miraba —sabiendo que no era observado— con sonrisa de vendedor de productos por televisión, como si mostrase exageradamente la magnificencia de un electrodoméstico —le pegó otra vez con el dorso de la mano— a algún público imaginario.

Fue entonces que Hanabi bajó la mirada (¿qué con esas palmaditas groseras?), lo halló infraganti en su fingida pose estúpida; ridiculizada y molesta, se hizo a un lado de la cama esperando volver a ser impenetrable.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! Hey.

Y Hanabi lo miró, o más bien, obedeció a aquella determinación repentina, Kiba realmente no suplicaba su perdón en la mirada, pero intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer y le guio a acostarse recta, de nuevo; el incauto parecía creer que ya lo había perdonado y para sorpresa de Hanabi, muy felizmente se echó para atrás para coger impulso y… y antes que pudiera entender lo que sucedía, Kiba se tiró de clavado sobre su vientre, _como quien se tira a una cama_.

Y rebotó. Y Hanabi a su vez se retorció de dolor, y auch. Había caído sobre la maldita pelvis.

—¡Estás muy flaca! —Vociferó Kiba lloriqueando, apuntándola con un dedo acusador mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué rayos…? Eres un… Idiota…

Hanabi ni siquiera hallaba palabras suficientes para maldecirlo.

—¡Mira esos huesos, mira! —se quejaba señalándole la sobresaliente pelvis, que apenas asomaba formando la cuenca que él tenía por fetiche.

Débil, Hanabi había vuelto a quedar boca arriba, pero esta vez se apoyaba sobre sus codos y le miraba con fastidio y dolida. Apenas volvía a respirar con normalidad; se acostó esta vez plenamente, rendida, sin siquiera evaluar el acomodar su ropa luego del incidente. Tropezó con la misma piedra y Kiba de nuevo se había acomodado en _aquel lugar_. Hanabi exhaló sonoramente, cansina.

—Hey.

De nuevo, le dice de pronto, y esta vez no suena tan bruto, pero Hanabi no lo sabe, y le mira por puro instinto. Y lo ve, y solo entonces percibe una suerte de silencio. Kiba no es muy bueno con los silencios a menos que esté distraído, y Hanabi lo sabe; por eso, se le arrebolan las mejillas lentamente, cuando el silencio pasa y Kiba la mira, pero no es muy bueno con los silencios no puede mirarla por tanto tiempo, y Hanabi solo espera que las sensaciones del vientre realmente no sean físicas porque…

—Es porque siempre está tibio —masculla Kiba—. Siempre, siempre, siempre está tibio.

* * *

.

.

.

 _1\. América, porque también es el nombre japonés para los Estados Unidos._

 _2\. Tengo la impresión de haberlo mencionado en otra historia; pero por si no, el genkan es el área de las casas japonesas donde se dejan los zapatos antes de entrar al recinto._


End file.
